Burnin' It Down
by ksoccer16
Summary: Their love is always burning. Sometimes burning bright, other times burning out, but always burning. Collection of one-shots. Mostly Duncany, but other pairings as well. Title from a Jason Aldean song. Ch.1 Too Little Too Late - It was awful/It was awful/being vulnerable like that/seeing her vulnerable like that.
1. Too Little Too Late

**A/N: This story will be a collection of one-shots for Total Drama. They will not be necessarily connected. Mostly Duncany.**

**This takes inspiration from my divorced grandma and grandpa from a story my great-aunt was telling about when my grandma was dying in the hospital. Bold is Duncan, ****underline**** is Bridgette, and **_**Italics**_** is Courtney. I'm sorry it's depressing.**

No one

expected her,

the class

p

r

e

s

i

d

e

n

t

the future

l

a

w

y

e

r

to get

c.a.n.c.e.r

not the

f_i_r_s_t _t_i_m_e

certainly not the

s_e_c_o_n_d_t_i_m_e

_My life was_

_p_

_l_

_a_

_n_

_n_

_e_

_d_

_being sick was_

_u/n/a/c/c/e/p/t/b/l/e_

_I_

_f _

_o_

_ u_

_g_

_h _

_t_

_hard the first time._

When she got

s.i.c.k

(I'll use THAT word)

(it sounds better than)

(y-o-u-k-n-o-w-w-h-a-t)

she was

o

p

t

i

m

i

s

t

i

c

_The second time I was_

_not so_

_s/u/r/e_

I told her

y:o:u b:e:a:t i:t :o:n:c:e

y:o:u c:a:n b:e:a:t i:t a:g:a:i:n

_I responded_

_n/o/t t/h/i/s t/i/m/e_

I told Geoff-

(what was I to do?)

-and he told Duncan-

(did we expect anything else?)

_She let Duncan find out_

_I needed to_

_r_

_e_

_e_

_v_

_a_

_l_

_u_

_a_

_t_

_e_

_my who I trusted_

_(not that surfer girl anymore)_

I knew she'd

-f-o-r-g-i-v-e-m-e-

I was her only

t

r

u

e

friend

_It was awful_

It was awful

_Being vulnerable like that_

seeing her vulnerable like that

_I knew I was_

_g_

_o_

_i_

_n_

_g_

_It could be_

_a^n^y^^d^a^y_

I was surprised

to see

*him*

there.

They had not

t/a/l/k/e/d

since that

(a)(w)(f)(u)(l)

on screen

d

r

a

m

a

they couldn't

/s/e/e/

me in the

doorway

*he*

b

e

n

t

down and

{whispered in her ear}

**I love you**

_I love you too_

too little too late


	2. She Don't Love Me

**A/N: This story will be a collection of one-shots for Total Drama. They will not be necessarily connected. Mostly Duncany.**

**Based on the Blake Shelton song **_**She Don't Love Me**_**. Works best if you listen to the song while reading or right before you read. But you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI characters**

I was honestly having probably one of the worst days in a long time. I had been stuck working a double shift at the tattoo parlor I worked at, because the other guy who was supposed to take over my position never bothered to show. Then I was running late getting to my meeting with my parole officer, who was pretty pissed I'd kept him waiting. Then as I was heading home to watch some football with Geoff and a few other guys, Geoff called me and said I needed to run to the store to grab some chips and salsa.

Even then, it wasn't that bad. I'd seen worse. But as I rushing through the aisles looking for the chips because they'd once again rearranged the store, I almost ran into someone.

I steadied myself, ready to snap at whoever it was that'd gotten in my way, because _obviously_ they should have been paying attention to people rounding the corners, when I recognized her. It was Courtney, just as hot as I'd remembered her.

She seemed to have recognized me at the same moment, because the scowl left her face, and she gave me a small smile.

"Duncan," she said, and my heart lifted a little. "It's been so long."

"Yeah," I muttered, feeling like an idiot, but I honestly was too surprised to say anything else.

We'd broken up on bad terms, with me cheating on her with Gwen and her dumping spaghetti on me.

Not exactly the kind of thing you can be proud of.

She didn't seem to have been thinking the same thoughts as me, and it made me curious as to whether she'd gotten strong enough to pretend I'd never broken her heart.

That's when she called my attention to the man behind her who I hadn't noticed until just then.

"Duncan, meet Scott," She said.

Scott shook my hand, and judging by the fact that he didn't glare at me while he did so, I had to assume that Courtney had never mentioned me to him. I was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing.

Not only did she no longer love me, she didn't hate me either. And that was probably worse.

She walked away with him, not looking back once. I was just a nobody, just someone she once knew. And that hurt. And right then I knew I'd permanently lost the best person for me and that would never get back. She'd moved on, and she didn't hate me anymore.

The crushing feeling kept me from breathing and I couldn't see straight. I didn't think it would be going away any time soon.


End file.
